


Retrograde

by luminosity



Category: Beasts of the Southern Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurricane Katrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	Retrograde

This was my premiere vid at Vividcon this year. I can't really talk at length about it because most of my feelings about hurricanes, parents, and my own life are wrapped up inside Hushpuppy and her daddy, and I didn't expect how emotional _ **I was going to be about it.**_   Anyway, even though I've always said that Too Drunk was my most autobiographical vid ever, this one probably overtook it. 

Once again, there wasn't much in way of beta in this vid.  [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/)  , my intrepid beta and understanding friend, made a few salient criticisms when I was constructing it, and I thank her.  My vids wouldn't be half as good without her eagle eye. 

Thank you, [](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/) , for fixing the audio for me. Without your expertise, encoding would have literally stolen my thunder.

Thanks for watching! Commentary is always appreciated.

Vid Title: Retrograde  
Fandom: Beasts of the Southern Wild  
Music:  Retrograde by James Blake

Download it here:  [Bathtub](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1410821/retrograde-divx.zip)  


[Watch on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwP-0Uyrlvw)   



End file.
